


【声云】혈류～Bloodstream（2）

by Stsss_33



Series: 【声云】혈류～Bloodstream [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stsss_33/pseuds/Stsss_33
Summary: <血流～Bloodstream >（中篇）鬼畜邪魅腹黑亲王吸血鬼攻×暴躁炸毛天然初拥吸血鬼受—————黑发艺声×金发钟云—————*水仙｜自攻自受｜中二警告｜架空血族paro｜私设多，考据党退散；*有肉｜喜欢擦边球｜可能OOC，BUG有，请勿较真；***后期有少量ABline、圭云夹带，雷者慎入***
Relationships: all艺声 - Relationship, 声云
Series: 【声云】혈류～Bloodstream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106330





	【声云】혈류～Bloodstream（2）

/// ///  
月亮升起后，男人才堪堪恢复精力。推开棺盖，优雅起身，在黑暗中逡巡了一圈，突然发出一声意味不明的哼笑。  
整个屋子里都没有金钟云身上独特的味道。他果然已经跑了。  
男人倒是一点也不惊讶，瞬移出屋，西服下摆随着迅疾的步伐在风中猎猎作响，眨眼间就来到斯玛镇繁华热闹的中心区。  
透过洒满喷雪的玻璃窗，在酒吧内影影绰绰的光线下，能看见一个金发少年穿着一身干净禁欲的白衬衫，略长的金发挽在耳后，正歪着脑袋，眯着眼，看着对坐只穿着一条吊带低胸礼裙的女孩，笑得十分好看。  
斜上方一盏微弱的射灯正照在他身上，使他在昏暗的室内璀璨得犹如一位王子。  
黑发男人眉眼一凛，跻身进入‘OPERA’酒吧。  
这臭小子盯着女人裸露的前胸和脖颈，满眼写的都是深深的欲望，就差没把獠牙亮出来了。  
他推开一路黏上来的风情女人，大步上前，一把扣住金钟云的脖子，将脸埋进他柔软的金发中。  
“……还记得我是怎么跟你说的……嗯？”  
薄唇贴着他的耳廓，带着细微颗粒感的低哑声音随着男人潮湿的吐息，轻轻搔刮耳膜。  
那声从鼻腔里发出的“嗯”，听着居然像性爱中的舒爽叹息，鼻音甜腻性感得要死。  
金钟云只觉得被男人触碰的地方猛地激起了一阵电流，“滋啦啦”的飞快从耳朵窜至柔软的心脏，立即敏感地“啊”了一声。  
想要别开脑袋，身子却早已经软倒了，只能眯着细长的眼睛，不能自已地倚在男人肩头，任他湿润的嘴唇从自己的耳侧流连至颈项，最后将坚硬的獠牙刺入身体里——  
“啊……”  
“你没事吧？”对座女孩惊呼出声，却忽然对上黑发男人抬眼看过来的血红眼眸，微挑的凤眼狠厉且充满侵略性。  
她惊讶地捂住了嘴，大气也不敢出。过了许久才如梦初醒，提上包包落荒而逃，怕再看几眼，那个可怕的男人就要活生生把自己的眼珠子给挖出来了。  
“你、你别——嗯！……”  
金钟云的五指死死攥紧男人的袖口，扭过脸咬着牙，绷紧的侧脸及脖子线条凌厉而优美，如被猛兽扼住喉咙的白天鹅，“好疼……嗯……”  
“疼么？”  
男人的薄唇贴着他的皮肤，一边摩挲一边哑声问着。  
其实并不会疼。他知道的。  
小吸血鬼本就敏感的身体，加上无限放大的五感，此时此刻对他的刺入和吸吮，应该快爽得要高潮了才对。  
他看着金钟云高高仰起的下巴，略有些失神地盯住他雕刻般绝美的下颌线条，还有落满齿痕的侧颈——明明刚刚才吸过血，现在居然又感受到了那种来自身体深处的渴求感，就好像不知几百年前，自己刚被转化成血族时的无措模样。  
金钟云趁男人失神的空档，奋力用手肘击上他的胸膛，随即捂住脖子从高脚凳上跌下，连连退了好几步。  
“你对我做了什么？”刚才那种身体都不受自己控制的感觉是什么？  
原来吸血鬼也能吸同类的血吗……  
黑发男人用拇指抹去嘴角的血渍，狭长的眼瞪视着他。那铺天盖地而来的压迫感，让金钟云一时间呼吸都窒涩了起来。  
“我再说最后一遍，乖乖和我回去——别耍花招，你要知道，哪怕集合整个小镇的人类都不是我的对手。”  
金钟云被男人施加的强劲威压逼得浑身发抖，仿佛又要经历一次死亡一样惧怕，一脚踢开他伸过来的手，爆了一句粗口，“别碰我！滚开！我杀了你！”  
垂死挣扎的小模样，甚至一头金色的软毛都炸了起来，在男人眼里俨然一只暴躁的奶豹，正害怕地抓紧高脚凳靠背，一脸戒备地看着他。  
远处舞池里喧闹嘈杂，好像全世界就只独独劈开了他们所在的这一方角落，两人剑拔弩张地对峙着。  
“你要是有能耐，把这个白栎高脚凳掰下来、再刺进我心脏里的话，确实能杀了我。”  
男人漫不经心地指了指他手中白栎木材质的凳子，“不过我劝你放聪明点，你连撕一包塑料血袋都像和毛线球搏斗的小花猫，在你还没出手时，我早已经把手穿进你的胸膛，捏爆你的心脏了。”  
他说着让人心脏发凉的话，然后覆上金钟云掐得骨节泛白的小手，一把揽过他的窄肩，旋身就出了酒吧。  
血族向来有着惊人的速度，金发少年感觉耳边呼啸的风都快把脸颊划破，下意识缩进了男人的怀中。  
等再睁开眼，就又回到了先前那个令人感到压抑的复古洋房。  
金钟云跌在地板上，看着手腕上银制的镣铐，以及脖子上拴着的麻绳，半天也回不过神来。  
面前的男人站在离他三英尺远的地方，抬着下巴，自上而下地垂着魅惑的凤眼看他，睥睨的视线像是一种浪荡的轻蔑。  
金钟云低吼一声往前扑去！却正好在离男人只有一英寸的地方被绳索紧紧箍住脖子。男人看着他狼狈地跌回去，痛苦地咳嗽起来，摇了摇头：“镣铐是纯银的，绳索上涂了马鞭草汁液，这些工具都是为了制服强大的吸血鬼专门打造的。所以别再做无谓的挣扎了。”  
“你把我当成什么了！像这样把我囚禁在这里，算什么！？”  
“臭小子，这是惩罚。”  
金钟云的谩骂刺耳，动作狂猛到将固定在墙面的锁头拽得砰砰响，几乎要把整栋古宅都拆了的趋势。“安静点。”  
男人伸手掐住他的脖子，“你这让人头疼的坏脾气……”  
话音一落，男人缓缓张嘴，精准地找到少年的动脉，一口咬下——  
“嗯——哈啊！……”  
颈部皮肤被刺破的痛感，让金钟云几乎是瞬间就起了难堪的反应。  
体温渐渐升高，腰也软了下来，他鼻息粗重，呼吸急促，像没筋骨一样瘫软在男人臂弯之中。仰着拴着绳索的脆弱天鹅颈，眉头高耸，嘴角控制不住淌下的口涎让他本就秾艳的模样，看起来更加色情得要人命。  
“停、等……等下……嗯……！”  
甚至连一句完整的话都说不清。  
如果不是满脑子血液奔腾的轰隆巨响，他就要为从没有听过的、自己发出的呻吟声里带的欲望，而感到羞耻至死了。  
浸有马鞭草汁液的麻绳贴在肤肉上，带来一阵阵让人颤栗的麻痒疼痛感，刺进血管中尖利的牙齿，和贴着皮肤吮吸的柔软的唇，让金钟云神情恍惚，有一股陌生的热焰，从体内掀起惊天巨浪。  
少年一看就是没经验的小毛孩，反应都稚嫩得很，偏偏身体还敏感怕痒，随便碰一碰摸一摸就要乱叫，更别说现在承受着来自高位血族的索取，加上成倍放大的感官——  
这个感觉，对金钟云来说，倒真的可以算是“惩罚”了。  
他的裤裆里已经湿得一塌糊涂，脑子里也乱成了一团，无法自控地把手往最难以忍受的地方伸去。  
吸血鬼本就是重欲的生物，只要星点欲望就能让他爽得连自己是谁都忘了，完全被情欲操控，一点羞耻心都捡不回来。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”金钟云猴急地扯下西装裤，毫无章法地抓挠着痒到崩溃的下体。  
仅存的理智让他毫无意义地闪躲着男人在他身上游移的手，却不知道身体竟然诚实地把自己更往男人手中送去。  
“别摸……嗯嗯……别，嗯……”  
男人恶劣地探进他领口大开的白衬衫里，着迷地抚摸他如绸布一样软滑的皮肤。  
血族的手冰凉，但触碰到自己的时候，仿佛一块烧红的烙铁。  
他触摸的每一寸皮肤，都将金钟云从内到外蒸腾得滚烫。初被转化的身体依旧鲜活，体内翻腾的热血如岩浆，要将他的灵魂都融化了。  
金钟云完全不能自已地在抚摸自己，爽得嘴唇颤抖，眼尾发红，脚趾都蜷缩了起来，低沉的嗓音像裹了一层水汽，湿漉漉地夹杂在空气中，听得人骨头都酥了，“嗯……”  
他大概做梦也想不到，居然有一天会这么恬不知耻地在一个男人面前，忘我地，露出这样的情态，做着这么下流的事情……  
他想抽回手，偏偏又舒服到了极点，夺命的快感涌遍全身，又因为脖子上抽紧的绳索堵在喉口，想叫都叫不出声，只好闷闷地用性感鼻音宣泄情热。  
那该死的，竟然比直接浪声叫床还要他妈的性感。  
男人早就被他此时此刻，因为情动而异常漂亮的脸吸引住了，看得挪不开眼。抽出獠牙后，嘴里还留着这个人甜美血液的味道。  
他的一举一动都能撩拨得金钟云难耐不已，只不过是将牙齿拔出这样的动静，都让他惊喘一声，下体汩汩渗着腺液，全身上下都湿得一塌糊涂的。  
尚未自动愈合的伤口还在不断往外冒着粘稠的鲜血，顺着脖子诱人的弧度流淌。男人的唇舌也紧跟着血液流动的痕迹一路往下舔——好似只是遵循血族贪恋血液的本能。  
却揣着私心，在他胸膛逗留片刻后，狡猾的舌尖立刻缠住了一颗可爱的小东西。  
只不过几番逗弄，那处居然绽放出了玫瑰花蕾一样的好看颜色。  
“嗯——！”上下两头的刺激，让金钟云闷哼一声，随后手上的动作越发激动了起来。  
对方微凉的舌头在敏感的前胸挑逗一样舔吮，犹如舔在他砰砰乱跳的心脏上。  
不行了。真的，太要命了。  
太爽了。这算是男人对自己乱跑的惩罚吗？也对……少年恍惚想着，因为真的舒服得快要死过去了。  
“哼啊……嗯……！”  
“这么快就要到了？”男人从他胸前抬起头，戏谑地看着他不胜情欲的脸，转而掐住他胀得发硬的滚烫下体。  
金钟云只差临门一脚，突然被截住欲望的感觉想必非常不好受，眼睛都憋红了，崩溃地叫出来：“你干什么啊！放开！！啊、该死的！……”  
“嘘……别急。”男人凄冷的眼睛半挑，声音里带着笑意，“先乖乖答应我，哪儿也不许去，留在这里，好吗？”  
妈的，这个男人真的是魔鬼！  
可现在箭在弦上的憋屈状态，金钟云几乎一秒都僵持不下，立马妥协，“嗯嗯”地应付着才让男人松开了手。  
……

高潮过后的金钟云再提不起一点力气，脸上是被快感狠狠袭荡过后放空的茫然。  
西服裤子早就不知道被甩去了那里，丝质衬衫也欲脱未脱地挂在肘弯，裸露出大片白皙的胸膛，此时被情欲蒸腾出粉粉的颜色，如同一尊被抹上了粉玫瑰水彩的薄胎琉璃。  
男人见了，脑海中一时间浮现出“美艳”这个词来。  
虽然激烈的情事过后，血族依然高贵从容，精致的西服上一条凌乱的褶皱都不曾出现，像是只是刚在阳光房里享受完午后茶点的贵族绅士。  
可惜，紊乱的呼吸和剧烈跳动的心脏，却骗不过自己。  
客厅里的落地摆钟发出机械打点声，也不知道过了多久。金钟云的神智终于慢慢归位，想起刚才种种丢人的行为，羞得用小手捂住了脸。  
他居然在一个同性的怀里，那个……什么……天啊。  
他都可以想象，这个男人一会儿该用什么刻薄的言语来嘲讽他了。  
为此他先发制人，躲闪着男人的视线，清了清嗓子说：  
“咳……那个，你送了我日光戒指，用处很大，我很感激。所以我答应你，不管你有什么特殊的目的，在陪你去那个什么鬼晚宴之前，我不会再擅自离开。”  
男人闻言，挑了挑眉。  
“不过晚宴结束过后我就要回家，你必须向我承诺，你的破事结束后，会放我回到正常的生活中去。”  
“可以。”男人爽快地点头，一边替他拢好散乱的衬衫，一边说，“只是你说的正常生活……呵，你认为以你这副狼狈的样子，和人类待在一处能伪装几天？到时候我可不想在人类的解剖研究室里看见你。傻瓜。”  
“我才不是傻瓜。”金钟云不服气地呛声，“我的外表和普通人没什么区别，需要伪装什么？”  
“哦。”男人替他穿好衣服，解开禁锢，揶揄道，“你知道么，你现在就是只最低级的血族——不，甚至不能称之为‘血族’，你充其量就是个吸血怪物。”  
“只有你们这种低级的吸血怪物才会看到人类、闻到血腥味就控制不住自己。”男人讥讽地笑着，“你有见过哪个正常人类看到食物就眼冒红光、口水乱流，毫无理智地扑上去的？”  
“我……”金钟云哑口无言。之前多么狼狈的几次都被这个男人撞见过，确实没什么可狡辩的。  
“跟我走吧。”男人捉过他的手，领着他出门，“在学会控制嗜血的欲望前，就先好好体验嗜血的感觉。”  
“不是通过吸食血袋，而是……”

修普朱尼尔学院，学生水吧。  
在斯玛镇的这个时间点，正好是年轻大学生们的夜生活刚刚开始的时间。学院内休闲用的水吧生意火热，布置得十分有田园风趣的小隔间里，坐的都是一对对甜蜜小情侣，偶尔还能见到几个学习小组在这儿做学术研讨。  
“你带我来这里干什么……？！”金钟云坐在角落，压低了嗓音用气声质问。  
这是他就读的学校，以他现在的状态，还根本没办法在人多的地方逗留。他满耳都是水吧里的学生震耳欲聋的呼吸声、脉搏声、血流声，要不是有男人震慑着他，他估计早就冲过去，把正在温柔地询问他要点些什么饮品的服务生撕来吃了。  
男人点了两杯巴拿马瑰夏，妖冶的眼睛随意地扫视了一圈，淡然开口：“先点餐吧。”  
“不是已经点好了吗？”  
“欧美人，墨西哥人，越南人……喏，那里有一对日本情侣，还有你华裔的生物教授，我还看到你那群可爱的学弟们了——随便挑一个吧。”  
“你怎么会对我的校友怎么熟悉……等等，你什么意思？”金钟云被他的话吓了一大跳，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
男人对正端着两杯咖啡的服务生点头示意，然后端着杯子优雅地抿了一口，挑眉：“又或许，这个服务生也不错。”  
金钟云以前只吸过陌生人的血，而且还是在饿得神志不清的时候，才会控制不住袭击人类。现在男人手把手教他捕猎的方式，可选择的猎物居然是朝夕相处的校友……  
“快点吧，你不饿么？”男人催促道，无意识地盯住远处那桌正在学习探讨的男学生，“你那个眼睛大大的学弟看起来挺可爱的，你再不动手的话，我就把他叫过来给你当消夜了。”  
男人口中说的那个学弟似乎同时感知到视线，也望了过来，正好看见金钟云，眼睛一亮，难掩激动地走上前，恭敬地鞠了一躬。  
“钟云学长好，很久没在学生会看到您了。”  
学弟身量极高，猛一站到面前，隐隐约约散发出一丝让金钟云紧张的气压。  
金钟云咽了咽口水，自己安慰自己，现在不比以前还是人类的时候，也许是对周围事物都敏感了千分万分才导致的感觉偏差。这个男生是他相熟的学生会后辈，名叫曺圭贤，生物系的高材生，在入会时被安排给金钟云带着学习。  
两年的学习相处中两人的关系一直不错，圭贤有着与年龄不相符的沉稳平和的性子，偶尔也会露出弟弟该有的可爱的一面，是金钟云非常疼爱的后辈。  
金钟云对他点了点头，眼神却一直飘忽不定，想到接下来要对圭贤做的事，心中就涌起负罪感。  
就在这时，男人在一旁幽幽地发话：“听说水吧后院的洋桔梗开了，我想去看一看。一起么？”  
曺圭贤漆黑的眼睛牢牢锁住男人，没有回答。金钟云扯了扯圭贤的袖口，尴尬道：“那是我朋友……嗯，一起去后院走走吧？”  
曺圭贤当然没有二话，非常自然地将少年的手包裹在自己的掌心里，牵着他跟上了黑发男人的步伐。  
此刻天幕尽头幽幽泛着迷雾，小望月悬挂在清冷的夜色中。而院子里并没有男人所说的洋桔梗，只是一片漆黑里，那双猩红的眸子异常显眼。  
他盯着两人交握的双手，发出的命令声如同鬼魅的叹息：  
“金钟云。”  
只这三个音节，就好像开启了什么危险的开关一样。金钟云的瞳孔一瞬间漫上血色，眼下青筋浮现，獠牙露出，一转身迅猛地扑到曺圭贤身上，攀着他宽厚的肩膀，狠狠咬上他的脖子！  
“呃——！学长……”  
新鲜的血液。是从温热的血管里流出的、新鲜的血液。  
鲜血入口，金钟云满足地叹息着，整个人都跌在曺圭贤的怀抱里，任圭贤的手扶在自己软软的腰侧，好似在无意识地揉捏摩挲。少年只自顾自大口贪婪地吞食着血液，餍足的小模样让背后黑衣黑发的男人眉头紧蹙，心底漫上一种酸溜溜的感觉。  
男人静静等了几秒，忽然瞬移上前，迅疾地掐住金钟云的后颈，用力将他拽出来。金钟云还咧着浸满鲜血的獠牙，不满地哼唧了两声。  
“够了，再下去他就要被你吸干了。”  
只见曺圭贤已经因为失血过多进入了半昏迷状态，眼睛空洞地半眯着，一双手却还牢牢扣在金钟云腰间。  
“别忘了，我是带你出来学习怎么克制嗜血欲望的。最重要的一步，就是学会适可而止。”男人及时地给曺圭贤喂了自己的血，让他不至于休克危及生命，“要在猎物反抗前扼住他们的命脉，然后在猎物失去意识之前，停止进食。”  
金钟云被捏住后颈一通训斥，讷讷地眨了眨眼睛，有些抱歉地看向圭贤煞白的脸，“那现在该怎么办？”  
“他喝下了我的血，不会有什么事。但下一个猎物我就不会帮你善后了，你必须真正学会控制自己。”  
男人把金发少年从曺圭贤的怀里摘出来，“他快醒了，接下来，我要你催眠他，让他忘了今天晚上的事。”  
“催眠？”金钟云的眼睛闪闪烁烁的，“我也有催眠人的能力？”  
他还以为只有像男人这样的高级血族才有超能力呢。  
男人略有些宠溺地捋了把他的金发，说：“当然，吸血鬼拥有的异能还不止这些——好了，现在，和他对视。”  
曺圭贤喝下血族的血后，很快就恢复了正常的身体机能。  
他迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼，冷不防地坠入了一双深邃清澈的琥珀色眼眸里。  
“看着他的眼睛，对，眼神不要乱晃——别害怕，你只需在盯住对方眼睛的同时，发自内心地相信自己将要跟他说的话，催眠自然就会起效。”  
金钟云望进曺圭贤墨黑的瞳孔里，沉吟片刻，接着低哑开口：  
“今晚你在学院水吧和同学进行论文讨论，然后偶遇了钟云学长，什么特别的事情也没有发生，只是和钟云学长坐下聊了一会儿……现在，你准备回宿舍了。”  
曺圭贤瞳孔紧缩，“……我偶遇了钟云学长……什么也没发生，现在要回宿舍休息了……”  
“对，听话。去吧。”金钟云点了点头，抿着嘴有些紧张地看着曺圭贤起身往外走。  
“啰嗦了一点。不过还不错，就是这样。”  
男人抱着手臂，赞许道。  
金钟云长吁一口气，刚才快紧张死了，也不知道是不是因为催眠会消耗精力的缘故，他猛然感到一阵疲惫，浑身无力地踉跄了一下才站稳。  
男人笑说一开始都是如此，不用担心，拍了拍他的肩膀：“走，去找下一个倒霉蛋补充一下精力。”  
金钟云苦笑一声，却意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

远处，圭贤望着两人在暗月下的身影，修长的手指抚过颈侧早就愈合的咬痕。  
他半扯起单薄的唇角，露出了一个阴冷森然的笑：  
“钟云哥……”

/// ///  
“怎么样，小鬼，当吸血鬼的感觉还不赖吧？”  
男人带他在外足足浪了有三天三夜。  
除了教他辨认马鞭草的味道，以及科普了所有对吸血鬼致命的武器外，还让他彻底地饱食一顿，金钟云这个初拥小吸血鬼餍足得飘飘欲仙，更是在一次又一次吸血的过程中学会如何控制自己的欲望，如今进食起来越发从容，吸血时也隐约带了些痞气优雅的感觉。  
——就像面前这个高贵的血族一样。  
他会抱着猎物软倒的身体，慢慢舔舐人类颈部光滑的皮肤。享受把獠牙刺进肤肉的快意，享受血液从血管奔流而出进入口腔的感觉，享受鲜血在舌尖上迸发出的温热腥甜的口感。  
享受吸血时，每一分每一秒的美妙。  
金钟云现在才意识到，自己先前像野兽一样大口吸血、甚至狂躁地撕烂血肉的举动是有多么暴殄天物。  
难怪男人一直是这么优雅的，这原本就是一件令人愉悦的事。  
“确实不赖。”肆意催眠掌控人类的感觉也非常不赖。  
金钟云深吸了一口气，仰倒在傍晚夕阳笼罩的草坪上，慵懒地伸了个懒腰，没一会儿就被男人拽了起来，从背后虚虚地环住。  
少年对身体接触很是敏感，立刻紧张了起来，“干、干嘛？”  
男人就贴在他的耳边说话：“你现在的速度还不够快。”  
“我已经学会瞬移了，我跑起来的时候，那些人类甚至连我的残影都看不见。”金钟云在他怀里一阵瑟缩，想要逃离，却又贪恋男人手指轻抚过手背时，带来的颤栗感。  
明明只是似有若无的触碰。  
但好像他在抚摸自己身上的每一寸肤肉、每一根神经，柔软的黑发不经意扫过自己颈间都能带起一路窜到心口的酥麻感。金钟云浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，敏感得隐隐发着抖。  
“你要记住，你的敌人永远不止是人类而已。在我眼里，你的瞬移速度简直就像在饭后散步一样可笑。”男人环抱着他的身体，转而调侃道，“——你如果不是突然见到了撒旦现世的话，为什么会可怜得抖成这样？”  
金钟云皱着眉，带着埋怨地回头瞪了男人一眼，漂亮的眼睛里噙的泪水，让他这一眼媚得像是在勾引，“……你不要再碰我了。”  
男人了然一笑：“我相信你在某些时候，会感谢作为血族所独有的五感放大的特征的。”  
“比如？”  
“比如上次我把你拷起来的时候……”  
金钟云猛然打断：“——停下，不要说了！”  
男人没再让他羞耻难堪，依言放开他，优雅地抬起手，姿态轻柔得像在攀折花枝。  
下一瞬，他的指间忽然出现一朵紫色鸢尾，白皙的手指拈着花枝，置于鼻端轻轻嗅闻，而凌厉的眼盯住五百码外的一棵桦树，“你必须达到在万分之一秒里，跑到那棵树面前的速度。”  
血族的视野广到吓人，金钟云很快就找到了男人所说的那个目标点，“那是多快？”  
“在这颗露水落到泥里之前。”  
男人弹了弹鸢尾花茎，缀在叶片上的一滴剔透的水珠滑至叶尖，欲落未落。  
金钟云扬了扬下巴，朝他挑衅地勾了勾嘴角，不过一眨眼的工夫就已经消失在眼前。  
他感受着少年飞速窜出去时掠过耳旁的疾风，抬头望了望被云层遮蔽的月亮。  
还有两天，就是满月之日了。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> （写于2018.4.19）  
> 看了suju自制剧后，发现圭贤真的真的很适合切开是黑的小奶狗角色啊！！
> 
> 私心写一点最喜欢的圭云，嘿嘿，然后下一章希澈就出场了，会再私心写一点澈云的（x
> 
> 喜欢小奶豹云！啊啊啊，全程脑补的是lo siento里的造型！！
> 
> ————————————————————————————————  
> 金发是少年时的云，主要取的性格点是：刚出道的懵懂稚气｜五次元思维｜爱炸毛｜狠厉暴躁｜不卖萌却天然萌
> 
> 黑发是现在完全熟透的温柔云，主要取的性格点是：眼泪大势｜心思敏感｜偶尔会很脆弱｜克里斯马黑道大佬


End file.
